Forever
by RosalinaMalfoy
Summary: My first fanfic presnting the new Slytherin Prince and Princess :  Selena Zabini and Scorpius Malfoy meet. Now you tell me what happens there :


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter characters, plots and so on, belongs to J.K. Rowling… If I did though I wouldn't be writing a FANfic… **

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic and I would appreciate feedback from my readers and I really don't care if it's good or bad because both sorts will still help me become a better author I promise to update at least a new chapter every week so if you wanna know when the next chapter goes up it'll probably be a Saturday. So I hope you enjoy… btw I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Forever**

**Selena Zabini's P.O.V**

Thursday. September 1st 2011. Hogwarts Express.

_So this is it. My new beginning. I'm on the Hogwarts Express and I'm sitting alone in the last compartment on the train. I'm quite lonely and the solitude scares me. I have nothing better to do than to write in this diary. The move was still hard on me. I used to be the golden girl of Beauxbatons. I had proven myself worthy of being the best in second year until my dad had decided to move. So now I am on my way to an unfamiliar school with absolutely no friends. I was not the Golden Girl. I was not the most popular girl or the prettiest. I was just NORMAL me in the midst of thousands of strangers._

_I know of course that I won't have problems communicating to other people. I'm fluent in both French and English. Nothing scared me except for the fact that I might be a loner and that I might fail my classes but other than that I know that I am a girl that others envy. _

**tap tap tap.**

**Scorpius Malfoy's P.O.V**

I knocked at the door of the last compartment. I couldn't see much inside and it sounded as if no one was in there. I was desperate to sit down. I hope that whoever's in there will let me share a compartment because everywhere else ws unbelievably full. I heard footsteps and when the door opened I gasped.

The most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on was standing in front of me. She was tall, slender and had the most beautiful midnight black hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was wearing a dark-wash denim skirt and a trendy striped tank top. She looked straight into my eyes with her dark eyes and smiled.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole day?" she asked laughing.

"Umm… Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you but could I possibly share a compartment with you? Everywhere else is full." I asked quickly, trying to keep my voice neutral so that it wouldn't sound as if I as begging.

She smiled again with her full pink lips. She mockingly pretended to think about her answer and then she laughed and spoke again.

"Of course you may"

I smiled thankfully at her as I dragged my heavy trunk into the compartment. I was about to pull out my wand to levitate the trunk up when I felt movement behind me. I looked at the girl. She had just finished closing the door and had her wand out. She smiled at me then she swished her wand and sat down again. I went back to look at my belongings when I realised that she had already levitated it and put it into the overhead storage. I was confused because I hadn't heard her say a spell. She obviously saw my confusion because she lightly explained.

"Silent spell. I did it in my mind." She said as she picked up a journal and quill on her seat. She looked up at me again and smiled.

"I won't bite you. I promise. So you might as well sit down now."

"Thanks" I said quickly as I sat down opposite to her.

**Selena Zabini's P.O.V**

I wonder what he's thinking. He's so silent and confined. He seems to be nice though. Maybe I should break the silence.

"So what's your name?"

"Scorpius Malfoy. What about your name?"

I paused to smile at him and his cheeks slightly became pink.

"Selena Zabini. Only daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini."

**Scorpius Malfoy's P.O.V**

She seems really confident and happy. I wonder why I've never seen her before. Maybe she's new. Ughh this silence is awful.

"So what's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Scorpius Malfoy. What about your name?" I said immediately.

She looked me straight in the eye again and smiled. I felt my face burning. Shit! I better not be blushing.

"Selena Zabini. Daughter of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini." She answered confidently.

There was silence once more but it wasn't awkward. I finally plucked up the courage to ask her a question.

"Are you new here?"

"Is it obvious?" She sighed.

"Well kind of. No other girl could compete with your looks." I said without thinking.

"I'm that ugly then?"

"NO! No of course not! You're beyond beautiful. I've never seen a girl that looks so perfect like you."

She flashed me another smile. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

**Selena Zabini's P.O.V**

He called me beyond beautiful. Oh. My. God. He thinks I'm beautiful. I mean sure heaps of guys have said I'm beautiful before but I don't know, this seems different. He makes me feel special.

And he's super hot with adorable stormy gray eyes and silky blonde hair. He had a very pale complexion and obviously a pretty muscular build. The perfect guy.

"You're not so bad yourself" I winked at him and he blushed again.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Was this chapter ok? Was it too long or too short? I hope there aren't many mistakes in this and I hope it was satisfactory for anyone that's reading this. Like I said before: I made up the plot and characters and so on as I went along so I don't think it'll be the best of stories. Thanks Please R&R 3 xoxo**_


End file.
